


carving

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, just two kids in love!! they deserve so much!!!, seteth and rhea are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: There wasn’t much Cyril did for himself.The young Almyran was content with working himself to the bone in a fit of anxious paranoid over the notion that the smallest misstep would get him locked out of these holy walls. It was far from healthy-- such desperation born out of survival hardly ever was.But lately...something has changed.
Relationships: Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	carving

There wasn’t much Cyril did for himself. 

The young Almyran was content with working himself to the bone in a fit of anxious paranoid over the notion that the smallest misstep would get him locked out of these holy walls. It was far from healthy-- such desperation born out of survival hardly ever was. 

But lately...something has changed.

Time was being made for lounging. For simple pleasures. For private smiles and inside jokes whispered with interlocked fingers.

For him to be truly free-- a moment without a care and space to be selfish.

His back was against the bark of an old tree as Ashe pressed their lips together sweetly; his own arms loosely wrapped around the other boy’s waist who was gently holding his face with both hands. 

Cyril’s not sure how he’s been living without all this-- the delighted hum that always escaped his boyfriend whenever he was able to pull him away from whatever tedious chore he was attending to; the warm feeling blossoming in his chest whenever the archer would sigh his name out, dreamy tone paired with eyes fluttering shut; all the joys that came with just spending a few passing moments with Ashe.

“ _I love you._ ” He breathes heavily after pulling back just enough-- Cyril closes the gap without a second thought, tugging Ashe impossibly closer.

Ashe worms his way back again, earning a disappointing whimper. “ _I mean it._ ”

There’s a tight feeling making a home just behind Cyril's ribs as he tries to make the connection again; lips sloppily landing on Ashe’s cheek as the slightly taller boy turns away.

“ _I know._ ” He starts, hand moving to nudge Ashe back into looking his way. His voice is so tentative that it’s almost painful. “ _...I believe that more than anythin’. And I...I love ya too._ ”

After a quick glance around, one of Ashe’s hands is slipping around to cradle the back of his boyfriend’s head, slow fingers carding through short hair.

“ _Say it again_.” He sounds so uncharacteristically imploring; bright green eyes large and expecting-- how could Cyril deny him of anything?

“ _Ashe-- I’m in love with ya._ ” 

Not another moment is wasted as Ashe surges forward to slot their lips together; a giddy, twisted feeling forming in both parts of the pair’s guts from the scandalous-- by Seteth’s terrible standards --nature of their current intimacy. 

The sun’s going down and Cyril’s taken far longer of a break than he had anticipated-- Ashe tended to have that effect on him, making him forget the long list of errands assigned to keep him busy; relieving the ever looming fear that was constantly burdening the Almyran’s shoulders.

Luckily nothing he was to attend to was very time sensitive-- he doubted that Rhea or Seteth would notice if the bundles of new papers he was asked to retrieve arrived within the new day versus the next hour. 

He deserved this-- being held in Ashe’s arms as he absently said words that Cyril wasn’t particularly paying attention too; but he liked the way the silver haired boy sounded, so he didn’t mind much. Every so often he’d give a thoughtful nod or pressed his nose against the other’s jaw lovingly. 

Ashe pulls out a dagger after a long lull in one of his many spiels. Cyril simply makes an exasperated noise when a quirked eyebrow, causing an angelic laugh to bubble out of Ashe-- Goddess, the darker haired boy was going to be sent to an early grave should the other keep up with such endearing acts.

“ _Defacing monastery property?_ ” Cyril questions as a wicked smile tugs at Ashe’s lips. “ _To think out of the pair of us, you’re the bad influence…_ ”

“ _You’ve never complained before._ ” He retorts, and it’s a point the Almyran can’t argue-- so he carefully plucks the blade from the archer and starts carving a heart big enough for two letters to fit inside.

They share a tender kiss when the deed is done-- the pair admiring their act of lovesick adoration. 

“ _How long do ya think it’ll last?_ ” Cyril inquires after a long moment, corners of his lips tugging upwards in a slanted yet charming way.

“ _Doesn’t matter,_ ” Ashe states plainly, tone dripping with a level of sincerity that it made the shorter one gasp slightly in surprise. “ _Because my love for you will thrive for an eternity._ ”

And Cyril can’t stop himself from leaning up to capture the other in an earnest kiss; praying to whoever may be listening that Ashe understood that he felt exactly the same way; overwhelmed in the best way possible.

Ashe got the message, and Cyril made a vow to linger more often.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! i hope u enjoyed!
> 
> ashe/cyril is so very sweet and soft and they deserve the world!
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology !


End file.
